


We don't talk anymore

by CirrocoDeSade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrocoDeSade/pseuds/CirrocoDeSade
Summary: Lena is upset when Kara stops taking her calls after the incident with Cadmus.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since Lena Luthor had let her mother believe she could get caught up in the family madness.  Three weeks since that bitter day.  

That was the day Kara had lied to her.  So, on that fateful day her heart was already a little broken before Supergirl came in with her questions, accusations really. Lena’s natural reaction had been to lash out.  She was cursed by the name that she didn’t even carry by right of birth but rather through a life of pain.

The cackling villain her mother had become no longer surprised her.  Frankly she was more shocked that her mother could think she would help her.  Yet, that night that she was so hurt that surely this is why her act was easy to believe.

So that night she punished everybody around her: her mother, Supergirl, the police who tried to talk her afterword, nobody was safe from her pain.  Supergirl tried not to flinch when she shouted out “Why not? I’m a Luthor.”  She had seen it.

The brunette supposed the police had not deserved her pain induced wrath Lena had wrought but she didn’t have any emotion left.  At the time she knew it would not help her reputation.  However, watching yet another Luthor attempt mass-murder over a large city wasn’t exactly the best PR for L-Corp.

Lena thought of her mother.  At least they wouldn’t have to fake a mother daughter relationship any longer.  It’s hard to have a decent mother-daughter relationship when you sentence your mother to a life in jail.

So now, here she stood, alone on her balcony staring out at a city who full of people who would be happier to see her gone.  She was a Luthor who might one day go crazy and kill their Blue and Red Super, The Girl Scout.  Lena took another sip of her wine and closed her eyes.  She knew that wasn’t fair.  She respected Supergirl, mostly.  She didn’t prefer to call anybody by some kind of pseudonym this was true.  Yet the young woman did nothing but show up at the right time and save Lena’s life.  Even when the hero came in asking about Lillian, Supergirl tried to make Lena understand she didn’t believe the CEO was involved in Cadmus, that she knew Lena was good.

Lena had been convinced that Supergirl saying that was a lie of the greatest order, a calculated deception.  Yet, Lena would prove to herself she was good.  If it was true, if Lillian was trying to set up this horror, Lena would put Lillian behind bars herself. 

Too bad Kara had not been so honest and upfront.  She might have listened to Kara.  Yet the reporter had lied.  Lied to her, left her and never came back.

It had been three weeks and Lena had not seen the woman she had started falling for before all of this began.  Lena had thought Kara had felt the same, but now she knew better.  Even the Super had come back that night.  Lena sighed and finished her wine.  She corrected her own thoughts.  Supergirl really didn’t deserve to be a pawn in her heartbreak. She would not do that.

Supergirl at least had the kindness to come and check on her.  The hero had hugged Lena and told the CEO about her own familial disappointments.  Lena knew it was an olive branch yet she didn’t know if she wanted to take it.  How did one start a friendship with a hero?  Shine a light in the sky like they did in Gotham? No.

Yet Lena was sure that Supergirl would answer it. Unlike Kara who hadn’t returned any of her calls. For weeks now, Kara had ignored her calls, her texts and her emails. 

Lena reached out for another bottle of wine and changed her mind.  She was going to go lose herself in a wall of bodies, somewhere she wouldn’t be easily known.  She’d heard Jess talking about some hot new club.  She’d have her driver take her.  Surely he would know where it was.

***

Ironically, the night after Lena Luthor had saved all of the aliens in National City, a splinter group of Fort Rozz aliens that Non had left behind on purpose before preparing for Myriad had come for Kara.  The tired blonde had just returned from Earth One to the DEO to tell her friends and family of her adventure.

None of the aliens downtown were Kryptonian; they all resented Kara, not to mention Alura, Astra, Non and her entire race.  They came armed with Kryptonite knives and arrows.  Landing in the middle of National City and terrorizing everybody, they had killed dozens of people before Supergirl and J’onn got there, with the DEO and NCPD trailing behind. 

Once Kara and J’onn arrived it was obvious that all that they wanted was Kara, so she flew up into the sky hoping to lead them to the desert and most of the aliens followed.  J’onn stayed behind with the rest of the terrorists making some progress until the DEO squads could get there to help him.  He was about to go find Supergirl when several of the aliens who had been chasing her returned without her.

He was the only super powered good guy left.  There was that Guardian guy who he held his own.  Then NCPD’s elite supernatural task force showed up with well placed snipers armed with a variety of bullets, including elephant tranquilizers.  Those seemed to do the trick with most of the aliens.  J’onn and the DEO took the others down.

Shortly after that J’onn flew in search of Kara who was not responding on the comms.  He found her in the desert, face down and riddled with Kryptonite weapons.  Most had avoided vital organs, but she was dying nonetheless.  He bellowed her name before he got to her which turned out to be a mistake as one enemy was left and he had to fight her too.  However, his anger was so severe he simply phased his arm through the alien’s chest, phased back in while in there and ripped out the organs in her chest.  He left her there and ran to Kara.  Ripping out what Kryptonite he could, leaving things like arrows and the knife in her chest he picked her up and flew her back to Alex and Eliza faster than he had ever flown.

It was touch and go.  She died a couple of times and he would give her chest compressions.  Because of the kryptonite poisoning, they could even shock her heart back into rhythm at first.  Then she stabilized enough for Eliza, Alex and the DEO medical staff to finish extracting all the kryptonite and make quick fixes to the damage it had caused. After that they all waited and watched as she stayed unbearably close to death, despite the sun lamps. 

White as a sheet, lips blue, heart rarely beating and barely breathing, she was still for two weeks.  Alex was at turns angry at Kara and wailing in despair in the room with Alura’s hologram, begging her for answers.  Even Clark stopped by and stayed a few days until some of Gotham’s criminals escaped into Metropolis and he had to return.  Eliza was a rock in front of the others, but J’onn could hear her despair so loudly, even as he tried not to listen.  Everybody came and went even as they had no idea if she would wake.

Fifteen days in, Kara’s regenerative abilities abruptly kicked in. Later she woke up dazed and confused but no worse for the wear; although Mon El was shortly after. 

When she had woken up he had been at her side, professing his love and telling her he needed her to understand she would be his mate so he could protect her.  After the long time under the sunlamps, she didn’t have an awareness of her strength and had tossed him all the way across the DEO before anybody could blink.

Winn had convinced him that discretion was the better part of valor.  That he would be better off falling for somebody more available, like James and Winn had been trying to tell him all along. 

***

Kara wasn’t sure if she was up to this but since everybody was so insistent, she was determined to put on a good act and be there for her friends, her family. 

So here was most of her little family, the “super friends”, heading into an “awesome, hot club” that Maggie thought they should try.  James’ position assured the whole group entrance into the crowded club. 

Winn was thrilled and whispering up a storm to Kara, knowing nobody could hear him but her.  Mostly he was being goofy, but he had a couple of randy suggestions for some of the women he saw and after one particularly funny one she guffawed and smacked him on the shoulder.  He yelped and slinked away.

“You didn’t hurt Winn did you?” Alex said worriedly.

“No,” Kara answered and pointed to him already chatting up a cute tiny little brunette.  He was putting on a good act and having fun.  “He’s going to be out on the dance floor before you two.”

“Oh no, I _cannot_ have that!” Maggie said. “Come on Danvers.” Maggie grabbed a smiling Alex’s hand and dragged her out onto the crowded dance floor.

This left Kara and James to stand next to the bar without the rest of the group.  He ordered two of some drink and moved a little to conceal what he pulled out of his jacket. He showed Kara a tiny flask. 

“Mon El didn’t think he could endure seeing you have fun without him, but he wanted you to have fun anyway.  He said a few drops to a human drink should be enough to make it pleasant but not overpowering,” James explained.  “You want to try?”

Kara eyed the flask.  The last time she drank with Mon El she had gone from zero to drunk in 5 seconds.  Yet, she knew he was now more seriously concerned about her. 

“Two drops, no more,” she answered James.

He handed her the doctored drink and started catching her up on what had been happening at CatCo while she was out.  Nobody liked to talk about how close she had come to dying so they danced around it by talking about their own lives and making her laugh.

***

 “Oh Rao, no! He didn’t!” Kara exclaimed and began laughing in earnest.

“Yes, he did,” James said his eye lighting up, his dimples fully on display. 

Kara remembered why she was attracted to him. His was pretty like this. She shook her head, realizing she must be “buzzing” because she didn’t feel drunk, but that was a bizarre thought.  And it was just too easy to laugh.  Yet she still couldn’t believe she thought he was ‘pretty’.  Thank god she hadn’t said that out loud.  Or had she?  He was looking at her funny.

“You know, I think you owe me a dance,” he said, almost kindly.

“James,” she started to reply, worried.

“It’s not like that, Kara.  We’re better as friends, I know that now.  But I would have liked one dance with you, just as a friend,” he said gently. “Do I have to find some Red Kryptonite?” He joked.

“Hey!” She swatted his shoulder.

“Yep, felt something like that,” he faked a wince and laughed then grabbed her hand to pull her out on the dance floor, near Maggie and Alex.

Kara let herself relax for the first time in days.

***

Lena tried to walk anonymously through the crowd, but she could never be entirely anonymous.  She would always get startled looks of recognition.  No matter.  She would see if there were private tables overlooking the dance floor.  She would enjoy that. 

Just as the bartender handed her drink to her, she glanced at the dance floor and saw somebody who looked a lot like Kara’s sister, Alex.  She walked slowly in that direction and found that truly, it was Alex dancing very familiarly with a shorter woman. 

‘Good for her,’ Lena thought. 

Then she noticed the vision dancing in a blue dress behind and to the left of Alex: Kara Danvers smiling up at a very handsome, very tall man.  They laughed at some joke and he spun her.  Suddenly Kara stopped herself, her expression puzzled and began to look around.  She took one step towards Lena even as she was still looking around and then their eyes and connected. Lena couldn’t take it, that innocent look on Kara’s face even as the man reached out towards her confused by her actions.  

Lena spun on her heel, deposited her drink hastily on the bar and practically ran out of the bar.

***

  
Kara was enjoying dancing and laughing with James. About the time he spun the blonde around she noticed a very familiar heartbeat.  Even as she stopped herself and looked around the heartbeat sped up, thumping loudly, the sound of fear.  A sound she had heard more than once:  Lena, scared.

When she finally found Lena, their eyes only connected for a moment and just like that Lena was running away.  She started to run after her when James called out to her.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“I saw Lena,” she said faintly.  “She looked scared, upset.”

“Oh.  You haven’t had a chance to talk to her since…” James trailed off, and Kara shook her head.  “Weren’t you guys getting kind of closer?”  Kara nodded.  “Then why haven’t you seen her?”

“After I replaced my phone and got my voicemail working again,” Kara sighed, “I found she had left a lot of voicemails, and by the end, she didn’t sound very much like she liked me.  Her texts and emails were… not so nice.”

“Ah,” he said with understanding. “That is tricky.”

She bit her lip and fiddled with her glasses nervously. Her shoulders slumped down and she told him, “I don’t really feel like being here anymore.  Please tell everybody I’m sorry.”

Before James could do anything she was gone.

***

Lena’s driver dropped her off at her building and she told the doorman to make sure she had no visitors as she barreled past him and into the elevator.

When she arrived at the penthouse, she finally broke down.  She made it no further than her couch and curled up to cry. She couldn’t get the image of a smiling and laughing Kara dancing with that man out of her head.  She cried so hard for what she thought she had until the Luthor name took it all away again.  She cried for the shame of letting herself want; she knew better.  She cried until she was exhausted and fell asleep where she lay.

Unbeknownst to her, the object of her thoughts floated just out of reach, and cried with her.

***

When Kara got back to work a couple of days later Snapper was not the least bit kind to a person who had “gotten shot in a mugging in Gotham” and was in a coma for two weeks.  Others around her were, but he just wanted her to get back in action. 

“Ponytail, I need your special brand of whatever it is you do,” he said sarcastically.  “Get over there to that Luthor chic and get a quote.  Nobody else can.  Don’t come back without one.”

“M-Me!?” she stammered. 

“Yeah, y-you.  She always talks to you and nobody else, so go, schmooze or whatever,” he growled. “But get me a story about whatever the hell happened at the docks, from her point of view; family feuds, whatever.”

***

Kara was nervous about seeing Lena, but knew it had to happen eventually, so she bit the bullet and headed over to L Corp tower.  As she headed into the lobby, she waved to her favorite guard, Kevin, heading for the elevators.

“Ms Danvers!”  He yelled and ran after her.

“Kevin I told you to call me Kara,” she said with a smile.

He looked down, embarrassed, and then looked back up at her seriously.  “Ms Danvers, there’s no press allowed any longer.”

“But, Lena said I could come up any time,” she said dumbfounded.

“No,” he seemed sad.  “She said especially you.”

This rocked her back on her heels like she’d been hit with a kryptonite hammer.

“Oh, well,” she stuttered some.  “Thanks, I guess.  Take care, Kevin.”

She turned around and tried not to appear to be fleeing, but she was and she knew it.

***

Lena’s day was largely underproductive.  She could spend several hours as fiercely focused as she ever was, and then suddenly be sucked back into thinking about something about Kara Danvers.  She wished she had the ability to forget the girl, but that would be especially difficult now that she knew how beautiful she looked in that blue dress, how happy she looked in that man’s arms.

Now, what was she supposed to be doing?  Ah yes, the conference call with a prospective Japanese investor.


	2. Chapter 2

Another two weeks went by and Kara was out of sorts.  Work was frustrating as Snapper was just being mean since she didn’t get the interview with Lena.  He called her worthless to him now and assigned her to puff pieces non-stop.

The DEO was odd.  Nobody wanted her to go out on her own to catch the bad aliens any more.  They treated her like she was made of glass, especially Mon El. Mon El even started taking training seriously in hopes he could help somehow one day in the field. 

Alex and Maggie were sickeningly sweet, to the point of giving her toothaches.  Or they gave off a vibe of pure sexual energy and produced pheromones in waves. But hanging around with them was mostly better than being alone. Until Maggie’s hands inevitably wandered somewhere into Alex’s clothes and Kara usually just jumped out the nearest window and flew home.

Where she sat alone, thinking about Lena.

Tonight she was planning on going out with them to some lesbian club on Maggie’s side of town. Maggie promised she’d make sure she had fun, that she would have her dance card full.  Kara even had a vial of that Alagurion alcohol that Mon El showed her.

Sure enough, it only took a little of Maggie’s smooth talk about her shy broken hearted friend with a couple of the ladies she knew and Kara almost never sat down for more than a moment.  She was trying to drink a little of her drink when she heard a familiar voice, laced with sarcasm.

“My, aren’t we the popular one?”

Kara spun around and simultaneously shattered the glass in her hand.  In front of her stood the woman who had somehow managed to stay in her heart even after breaking it.  Kara knew, rationally what Lena must think.  However Kara also knew that reality was far and away different from Lena’s most logical conclusions, Kara felt it was unfair.  Again she lost out to the reality of being different.

“Lena, I’ve tried to call you.  To explain,” Kara began but Lena interrupted.

“Explanations don’t appear to be necessary,” Lena stood up tall to her full height in heels, but still looked up into Kara’s eyes.  How had she never noticed that?  It was distracting.  “You seem well occupied. I’ll leave you to it. Good bye, Kara.”  She practically spat out the blonde’s name before spinning on her heel to walk away.

This time Lena didn’t want to escape the bar.  This was supposed to be one of her safe places and she would be damned if she let the blonde ruin it.  She headed back upstairs to the table she had been sitting at when she’d had more than enough watching Kara dance with every woman who asked.

Kara on the other hand bolted. Alex tried to run after her, but knew it was too late when she got outside and couldn’t find her.

“You’re a jackass, ya’ know?”

The declaration surprised Lena.  It came from the short woman who was obviously Alex Danvers’ girlfriend.  ‘They must be covered in pride flags in the Danvers’ house,’ Lena thought.

“I could not care less about your opinion of me and you may leave the way you came,” Lena told Maggie, feigning disinterest.

“Oh, I’ll leave.  But I had to let you know, you’re a dumbass of the highest degree,” Maggie smirked.  No Lena corrected her opinion: that was a sneer. “Kara is pining away over you.  That’s why I’ve been tossing all my friends at her all night.  You broke her friggin’ heart.  Dumbass.” Maggie practically spat the last word.

“I broke?”  Lena spluttered. She stood then to look down at the woman, who didn’t seem the least bit intimidated.  “I called and called, and dropped by her place, texted, tried everything… and she…” She took a deep breath, reigning in her fragile emotions and turned away. “How dare you?”

She was met with a long silence and turned back around expecting the woman to be gone.  But she stood there glaring at her.

“Ever think there was a reason she couldn’t call you back?  For such an impressive super-duper smart woman, you really are dumb,” Maggie said with a growl.  She started to turn away but looked back over her shoulder and frowned.   “You don’t deserve it, but here’s a friggin’ clue.  You do know people get seriously injured every day in this city, right?  Sometimes, people _nearly die_ , but somehow survive.”

And then the brunette was walking back towards the stairs just in time to grab an angry Alex’s hand and pull Alex with her. 

“Leave the idiot.  If she is half as smart as she thinks she is…” was all Lena heard before they were gone.

Lena didn’t know what to feel any more.  Anger? Heartache? Confusion?  All of the above.

***

Kara was not so much enjoying as drowning in some of the Alagurion alcohol in some of Alex’s Johnny Walker.  Why not?  Kara had bought it for Alex and had seen her sister do it often enough.  It was just that until Mon El and Maggie came along that she didn’t know there were alcohols that could get her drunk too.

It was odd; it wasn’t helping her forget, because she swore she could hear the heartbeat that haunted her.  Then there was a knock at her door.  She focused blurry x-ray vision through the door and wanted to cry when she saw Lena on the other side.  She couldn’t take more of Lena’s accusations tonight.

“Kara, please,” Lena said while she leaned her head against the door.  “Please let me in.”

The door clicked and leaned open some, but it was left to Lena to let herself in.  As she entered she saw Kara retreating to the living room and the well worn couch.  Lena followed her hesitantly.

“Your sister’s friend,” Lena began.

“Girlfriend,” Kara interrupted angrily, “Maggie.  Good woman.  Understanding.”

“Ah,” Lena had never heard anger in Kara’s voice. “Anyway, Maggie,” she started again.

“Probably should’ve kept her mouth shut,” Kara interrupted again.  “You’ve made it clear to me how you feel.  Or don’t feel.” 

“Kara!” Lena lost a little of her own temper and was alarmed when Kara stood quicker than she would’ve thought possible and faced her with pure fury in her eyes.

“What!?” Kara shouted right back.  “Come to tell me off in my own home?”

“I don’t know what happened,” Lena pleaded.  “I don’t know why you suddenly started ignoring me!”

“You would’ve, if you would’ve let me in when I finally got back,” Kara said resentfully.

“Back?” Lena asked Kara, bewildered.

Kara waved her hand in a ‘forget it’ motion and sat back down on the couch, a little too hard.  The couch shifted back a couple of inches.

Lena took a chance and crossed the room, sitting down next to the blonde.

“I’m here now, asking,” Lena says softly.

Kara looked away then, seeming indecisive.

“You want the bullshit answer they tell me to give the world or the brutal truth that you probably can’t handle?” the blonde growled roughly.

Lena froze.  ‘What did that mean?’ She thought. ‘The truth she couldn’t handle?’

“Oh, and before you decide, they’ll come for ya’ and make ya’ sign a bunch of forms if they find out I told you.”

“What are you talking about?”  Lena asked confused.

“Truth, or close to the truth?” Kara asked again, almost bored now.  “Reality with lots of trouble and strings?  Or just close enough to explain and keep up the façade?” She realized now why Alex was so grumpy so often.  Alcohol can make you go from happy to angry in two seconds flat. Nonetheless she sipped her drink and sat down the glass.

“Truth, Kara,” Lena finally answered.  “I prefer the truth between us.” 

“Oh, miss ‘Why not? I am a Luthor’,” Kara laughed.  “That’s ironic indeed.”

“I…” Lena confused, watched as Kara stood and extended her hands prompting Lena to stand with her.

The blonde walked with Lena to the center of the room and put her hands on Lena’s hips, firmly.

“First, I had to go help some friends far away from here with a threat much bigger than Lillian Luthor could ever be.  And then when I returned, simultaneously to when I left I might add there was a threat to National City that was bigger than I could handle. So, I almost died,” Kara said quite casually.  “Actually, I did die in fact. I died several times before they could stabilize me.”

Lena gasped.  “What?”

“And I stayed in a coma through every one of your irritated phone calls and voicemails,” the blonde continued.

“I didn’t kn...”  Lena said only to be cut off again.

“Of course you didn’t!  You don’t know enough about me to judge me as harshly as you did,” Kara said a tad resentfully.  “You worry over people judging you for being a Luthor.  Give me a break, Lena.  Try hiding in plain sight your whole life. Try working as a goofy, dorky reporter during the day while rescuing people day and night.  All while being unable to share your life with those you care about until other people give you permission.”

Lena realized at that moment they were floating at least two foot off the floor, she hadn’t noticed that Kara was lifting them as her eyes stayed even. She lunged forward, grabbing onto Kara not sure if she was scared or not.

“Yeah, you’ve been here before, haven’t you Lena?” Kara asked.  “You usually grab the cape.” The blonde shrugged.  “Don’t have it on at the moment.”

Kara floated them back to the couch and sat Lena back on her feet in front of it, promptly letting her go.  Lena was imbalanced enough she stumbled back into a sitting position.

“Supergirl?” Lena asked a bit breathlessly.

“No, I’m Kara.  I was born Kara Zor-El, I watched my planet explode and everybody I knew die before drifting in a very nasty part of space for decades.  Then I came here to your glorious and trusting Earth to become dorky Kara Danvers.  ‘Hide it from the world Kara’ Danvers,” the blonde said bitterly.  Kara finished her drink and put the glass in the sink.  Lena heard the glass break followed by a series of bitter words in a language the brunette couldn’t identify but could guess to be Kryptonese. 

“I only allowed myself to break out of all the constraints when my sister’s plane was going to crash.  You know the rest of the story after that for Supergirl.”

Her back was to Lena and ramrod straight as if expecting a blow.

“So,” Lena said quietly, “Can I ask what happened? What nearly…”

“Killed me?” Kara turned around asking if that’s what she wanted to know.

“Yes, please.  I know it wasn’t Lillian’s concoction.  You were fine that night when you came to see me.  God, you came to see me right away!  And I’ve been mad at you for not bothering to,” Lena trailed off and looked sheepish. “Maggie’s right. I’m an idiot.”

Kara didn’t know what to make of all that so she answered the original question.  “Remember that big band of aliens that attacked the next night?  They mostly wanted revenge on me, my family, and my kind.  They were killing so many innocent people.  So I lured as many of them as I could out to the desert to try to defeat them away from the population.” 

She walked to the windows at the balcony and stared out, her back to Lena.

“I didn’t know they had kryptonite weapons.  I know you know what those do because of Lex,” Kara continued. “I managed to take several of them out before I succumbed to my wounds and kryptonite poisoning.” 

“I thought for sure I was dead.   I had already slipped into unconsciousness.  But J’onn got me back in time for,” she realized she couldn’t out the DEO and Alex and everybody, “for the medical staff to do their best. I did die; repeatedly.  First few days they weren’t sure they could keep me alive; they really thought I’d die permanently.  They called in family and friends.  I had a lot of kryptonite in my system. I was in something like a coma for 15 days.  They wouldn’t clear me to leave for a couple more.  By the time I got my phone replaced and listened to your voicemails, it was clear you didn’t want me around any longer.”

“So that night I saw you in the club?” Lena asked.

“I had been out for two days and my friends were just happy I was alive,” Kara said sadly.  “It was nice to be out but it was also a token to my friends after all they’d been through for me.” 

“Tonight?”

“Maggie said she was,” the blonde yawned, “tired of my ‘moon eyed moping’.”

“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry, I’ve been a fool indeed,” Lena said.

“Yes, you have,” Kara said bitterly.  Just then her phone rang with a funny little chirp. 

Lena watch as Kara zipped across the room and answered it. 

“Ok, where?” Kara said resignedly. 

Kara was in the room one minute in her club outfit then there was a wind and she was back out in her Supergirl outfit.   She picked up a tiny little earpiece that once inserted and tapped went entirely invisible.  Lena was impressed.  “I’ll be there in 50 seconds.”

“You can let yourself out, Lena,” she said sadly.  “I don’t expect you to understand.  But if you ever were my friend, please try to keep my identity to yourself.” And then she was gone and the balcony doors were wide open. Lena swore she heard a sonic boom in the distance.     

Lena stood in shock for a while, and then looked around at Kara’s place with a new set of eyes. She looked at the little breaks and cracks in Kara’s very basic furniture.  She noticed with calculations the mismatched and uneven number of dishes and cutlery.  She had put it off to lack of money despite the really nice and expensive apartment.

Then she saw paintings that Kara did that sometimes seemed haunting and otherworldly; so did the little sculptures and carvings.  Were these her memories of Krypton?

The pictures of the Danvers sisters that hung on the wall showed that even when they were young Alex seemed to hover protectively. How was this indestructible woman so seemingly fragile that all that loved her wanted nothing more than to protect her?

Lena gathered her things and left out the front door, slightly concerned about leaving it unlocked. Yet, what else could she do? She didn’t even know the sister’s phone number.  They hadn’t gotten that far in their fledgling relationship before things had gone sour.  Apparently it was mostly due to her misunderstanding and mistrust.

She resigned herself to finding out more and truly understanding.  And she would be damned if she ever told a soul.  Just because of the way Super… Kara had admonished her.

***

It was the last thing she expected, although in retrospect Kara had warned her.  At just past 3 am two FBI agents held up their badges at her door; her private penthouse door.  The shock was that one of them was Kara’s sister.  Although, when she thought about it, it made sense in a subversive way.  Alex radiated anger as they entered Lena’s penthouse.

Yet the tall muscular black man with the slight but indefinable accent brooked no nonsense and simply handed her a packet of papers:  slightly atypical NDAs.  They were mostly the same as all the other NDAs she had seen except for a few lines about extraordinary measures, forfeiture of rights to memories and the possibility of permanent confinement without right to trial.

“I take it I would skip right to the permanent confinement if I didn’t choose to sign these?”  Lena sneered up at Alex.  She couldn’t help it; she didn’t respond well to threats or aggression.

“No, I would get to show you some nifty memory alteration equipment that comes from a planet several light years from here,” Alex smirked back.  “But don’t worry, I’ll explain the science.  Not that you’ll remember it later.”

“Ladies,” the man growled in a deep bass.  “Agent Danvers, perhaps,” he began and she merely looked at him indignantly.  He inhaled and turned back to Lena.  “Can we count on your co-operation Ms. Luthor?”

Lena looked at the bristling bundle of anger that was the Danvers sister and decided she must do something.

“I will sign them if I can have 10 minutes alone with Agent Danvers,” Lena replied.  “Not that you’d need them.  I was planning on taking the knowledge to my grave.”

The man narrowed his eyes looking at her intensely then suddenly seemed satisfied and walked away.  Lena heard her front door open and close. 

“Please, Agent, have a seat,” Lena waved Alex at the nearby chair elegantly.  Alex looked pained to sit down and lose some of her aggressive anger. “May I call you Alex?”

“I don’t see why you should, Ms. Luthor,” Alex answered in a monotone.

Lena sighed.  “I was thinking after leaving Kara’s apartment how if perhaps I had known you, I might’ve had some way to know what was going on.  Obviously, some of Kara’s friends were let in on the secret.”

“It still wouldn’t have been my secret to tell,” Alex responded.  “And even if it was, I don’t know that I trust you.”

Lena closed her eyes and gritted her teeth tired of being judged for the things she had no control over.

“Oh, and I can see what you’re probably thinking, and it isn’t because of your name,” Alex said seriously.  “It’s because now I see how you carelessly, thoughtlessly and selfishly hurt my baby sister.  That tends to lower my opinion of a person.”

“Pray tell, how could I get back in your good graces? You obviously set the moon and stars for Kara?” Lena wasn’t even being sarcastic about that. 

“Start by signing the damned papers,” Alex growled.  “And then you can try to figure out how to make Kara happy again.  She had been falling for you for some unknown reason.  Now, I don’t know what she’s thinking.”

Lena bent down and signed the papers on the table and dropped them in front of Alex tiredly.  Alex got up, retrieving the papers as she stood.  She reached into her jacket, pulled out a card and wrote something. She then handed Lena a card with a number and word on it. 

“If at any time you can’t get an answer out of her in a week and don’t see Supergirl around somewhere in the world call there, say that word and ask for me,” she said. “I can give you that much:  A confirmation or denial of safety.”

“But not an invitation to be at her side?” Lena asked disgusted.

“You have to earn that with her, not me,” Alex answered.  “If she tells me that’s what she wants, now that you’ve signed these I could invite you.”

Alex started to walk away but paused and turned back.  “But if you ever purposely hurt her or pull another stunt like this by not trying to listen, I will show you what a black belt and a doctoral degree in exobiology have done for my ability to inflict pain when I am angry.”

And then she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena was at a loss.  She texted Kara and got brief responses.  Invited her out to meals only for their lunch and dinner dates to get cut short or cancelled altogether for Supergirl to go to the rescue.  Does Superman have a girlfriend?  She was sure Lex had notes on that but the brunette wouldn’t look for that.  Yet she wondered how Superman’s theoretical girlfriend managed to rein him in for some time together.

Not that she was Kara’s girlfriend but she knew now she wanted to be. Once the last secret had been brought out into the light of day, it explained everything.  That last little spot Lena wasn’t sure she could trust was gone.  For both the Superhero and the reporter, Lena thought she saw more than she’d ever seen with anybody before.  She knew she felt more.

Lena heard the tapping at the door and called for entry.  Her assistant entered rapidly with a pile of papers in her arms.  The young woman went through each new contract or proposal before laying them in front of Lena.  After several minutes of this she reminded her of two afternoon appointments and then hesitated.

“Yes?” Lean asked while still examining and then signing a contract of a Japanese subsidiary’s deal.

“That reporter has asked again for another appointment to see you.  She was quite adamant you would agree if I only asked,” Jess said hesitantly.  Since Kara had always been kind to her, Jess was willing to try once.

“Kara Danvers?” the CEO asked as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at Jess who nodded. Lena went back to what she had been doing and replied. “Fit her in.  Kara can come any time I have an opening.”

“But you had blacklisted her specifically,” Jess began, gratified but obviously confused.

“And I’ve changed my mind.  Situations change.  We adapt, Jess, or we will fade away,” Lena said looking into her assistant’s eyes.  “Kara has open access again.”  She repeated then went back to work, an obvious dismissal.

***

There was another knock on her door later that afternoon, and Lena looked up in time to see Kara walk in with her Sunny Danvers smile in place.  The dorky conservative cardigan outfit and flats made her look so ordinary even when her optimistic personality couldn’t be held back and made her stand out.  She strode forward quickly with her hand out as if to shake Lena’s.  The she tripped and caught herself on Lena’s desk.

Jess shook her head as she closed the doors.

“Ms. Luthor,” Kara greeted.  She handed the brunette a business card.  “Thank you for agreeing to see me.”

“Kara,” Lena asked, a little confused.  “Why are you being so formal?”  Then she read the neat handwriting on the card.

_Cadmus watching you. We’re not sure why. Here to protect._

Lena started to ask questions when Kara interrupted her.

“So Ms Luthor,” she was positively ebullient “CatCo magazine wants to do an article on your green initiatives.  How they affect your employees, your building, your business and National City.  If you are willing, we’ll make it a cover story two months from now.”

Lena tilted her head, taking in the fact that Kara really could act.  She supposed this meant they weren’t sure if there were bugs or surveillance.  In fact, Kara had taken off her glasses, acting like she was cleaning them, but was looking around the office closely.  The blonde walked over to a statue on the bookshelf.

“Wow that’s new isn’t it?  It’s beautiful!”  Kara enthused.

Lena heard a crunch and then saw the blonde rubbing her fingers together.  “Thank you, but I believe it was there before,” she answered.  She raised an eyebrow and the blonde shook her head imperceptibly.  Kara continued to wander the room touching a couple more items and making random sounding commentary.

Lena tried stretching out the time herself by offering the reporter a drink, surprised when Kara accepted it.  The blonde even disappeared into her private restroom for a moment.  For every bug the young women found, Lena decided her head of security and every one of his lieutenants would take a pay cut.

Lena handed Kara the glass of wine.

“Thank you,” Kara said and then voiced softly, “be prepared for anything, just in case.”

“Of course,” Lena replied. She sat back down behind her desk and looked at Kara across from her.  “So, would this article be focused solely on L-Corp’s green initiatives?”

“I won’t lie, we’d like to contrast the good you are doing with L-Corp in an honest way, and that would mean including some perspective on where the company has come from.”  Kara smiled sadly, “And of course Snapper would love your point of view of what happened at the docks six weeks ago.”

“I just bet he would,” Lena said with a growl.

“You don’t have to, but I can guarantee I will write it with more compassion than almost anybody else.  Of course, Snapper makes me edit each article a dozen times at least,” Kara’s nose crinkled with a combination of amusement and disgust as she said this. Kara pulled her recorder and set it on Lena’s desk.

They had made it most of the way through the interview and Kara was just asking Lena questions about Lex and Lillian when suddenly the blonde stood and flew across the room throwing herself between Lena and the wall of glass.  The thick glass behind the CEO’s desk pocked and splintered but it was bulletproof.  Kara was facing the sniper two buildings over.  She tapped her ear bud and gave out running commentary about the man as he tried to escape. 

Kara would’ve flown over and apprehended him herself but Alex told her she should stay with Lena until they had the sniper in hand.  They wanted to make sure Lena was protected if there was an accomplice and Kara could do that while the DEO secured the sniper. Building security finally showed up about the time Kara was finished sharing this with Lena.

Lena felt a headache coming on.

***  
One week later Lena was sitting in a nice restaurant waiting on Kara to arrive. Thus far Kara was only a little late, so the brunette sipped her wine and tried not to look at her cell phone.  About that time Kara stumbled into the restaurant nearly knocking over a server bearing a tray of food.  Lena smirked.  She really did wonder how much of that was an act and how much was naturally Kara.

“Oh! I’m sorry I’m late, I got caught up,” Kara started.

Lena leaned across the table and wiped a smudge off of Kara’s cheek. ‘ _Was that soot?_ ’ Lena thought.

“Fire?” she asked quietly.

Kara nodded minutely and then blushed, concentrating on the menu.  “A little boy was trapped with his puppy,” she said quietly.  Then more firmly she asked, “What’s good here? I’m starving!”

“How long since your last meal?” Lena grinned.  The blonde’s metabolism amazed her.  And frankly, she was almost envious.

“Over two hours!”  Kara exclaimed.  “I’ve been busy.”

Lena laughed.  She had been shocked to discover how much Kara really needed to consume. She needed twelve to fifteen thousand calories on an average day; increase that by fifteen to twenty percent on what Lena internally coined a “heavy Supergirl day”. 

“Would you rather go grab pizza?” she asked gently?

Kara looked up, grinning with embarrassment.  “Could we?  Would you be upset?”

_‘Not as long as I get an evening with you’_ , she thought but said, “Of course not.”

Lena raised her hand to the waitress to settle the bill for the wine and leave an extremely generous tip for taking up the table. She held back a laugh as Kara ate the bread on the table really quickly before it could be taken.

***  
Nearly an hour later they were back at Lena’s place.  They were sitting in her living room, on her big comfortable couch eating pizza. Next to the blonde was a stack of empty large pizza boxes (supreme for Kara) and then there was a single two thirds full medium Pesto pizza beside the brunette.

“Don’t think about it,” Lena said warningly.

Kara blinked.  How did Lena know she was thinking of asking for one piece of Pesto?  So she just smiled.   She leaned back and relaxed, enjoying the companionable silence as she waited for Lena to finish eating what pizza she would allow herself to have.  Kara watched her eat her latest piece daintily, with refinement that Kara would never achieve; refinement she’d never understand for a piece of pizza. 

She enjoyed looking at the other woman in situations like this though. Lena was like a work of art and she felt privileged to be able to look at her like this. Her well defined cheekbones and fine jaw, her tempting lips, her enchanting eyes all drew her in like a siren’s song.  She wanted to run her hands over the luminous alabaster skin.

Yet every time she had thoughts like this, she felt slightly panicked.  She wasn’t sure why she continued to hesitate, to truly trust Lena again but she was trying very hard tonight to let go of her doubts.  She really wanted to go back to the way things were before that fateful night of Lillian Luthor’s fall.  Lena was doing all the work to reconnect and it wasn’t fair to the brunette.

She stood up and wandered to the wall of windows across from where they sat and looked out over the city.  She could’ve wandered out onto the balcony but was fine where she was. Plus it seemed a bit rude while Lena was eating to essentially leave the room altogether. 

“You know, the home I grew up in on Krypton would’ve been considered a penthouse,” she said conversationally.  “It would’ve been considered a lot of things by Earth standards, but Penthouse is the most apt way to describe it.”  Kara paused, lost in thought, memories. “I had a full set of star windows over my room,” she added and then turned back to Lena with a small smile.

Lena stood and joined the blonde looking over the city.  “Star windows?”

“Sort of like a glass ceiling, or sky light, but able to turn opaque with controls,” Kara answered.  “My father and uncle were high ranking members of the Science Guild.  Dad wanted me to have access to all the knowledge chips, labs and tools a child could posses.”  She smiled sadly. “He spoiled me that way even as he had me training very early.”

“I see,” said the brunette, but her curiosity was piqued.  “You said they were in the ‘Science Guild’?” Kara nodded.  “Is this like a government position?”

“Yes, and no,” the blonde answered. “Your profession is determined by your genetics and rank is determined by family. Had I grown to adulthood there…” she paused, realizing what she was saying, “…had Krypton remained, I would’ve eventually taken the liaison position for the science guild to the military guild as my father was.  My mother was a Judicator.”

“These were high ranking positions it sounds like,” Lena says with a smirk. She was fascinated by the blonde’s story but also by how she looked while telling it.

“The El family was high ranking as you say. We would’ve been considered upper nobility in your ways,” Kara says offhandedly.  “Or that’s how Jeremiah explained it to me.  I came from both the blood of the Els and the Zes, both noble houses.  As the last remaining Lady of the House, and older than Kal, I am the Scion of House El.”  The blonde reached up to touch the pendant her mother had given her before she left Krypton.  “It is why your penthouse reminds me in a minor way of our house I think: large and high, able to see all across the city.  We were high enough up we could see all the way to the mountains on one side and on another the purple lakes.”

“You told me your surname was Zor-El?” the brunette asked to clarify.  She found this very interesting, and was amazed Kara was sharing it all.

“A female child inherits her father’s first and last name as a surname.  My father was Zor El; his brother Jor El.  Since Kal is male he is Kal El.”

“What about same sex couples?” Lena asked.

“That,” Kara said with a smirk, looking at Lena playfully, “involves politics, bloodlines and rank.  A child of mine for example of a female union would become an El or a Zor-El depending on sex.” 

“It could only be a female,” Lena argued the science.

“Our procreation was handled differently than Humans,” Kara answered.  Seeing Lena’s curious look, she blushed and said, “I’d rather not explain right now.”

Lena just hummed her agreement not to ask.  “So, why didn’t you continue into science here?” 

Kara just snorted.  “Oh Rao! I had the hardest time ‘not knowing’ so many things and at the same time, there were so many things I did not know, like Earth History.  I used to embarrass Alex so badly around her friends at school.  Imagine a thirteen year old alien with comparatively advanced knowledge and out of control powers!”  Kara shook her head.  “My sister really did bear a great burden with the bizarre alien who was suddenly somebody she had to watch all the time.”

Kara started laughing.  “Oh, for example, poor Alex… the first time I got sort of turned on as a teenager was the exact same moment my heat vision manifested and I had no idea how to stop it.  Her bed was toast.  There were many fire extinguishers around the house until I learned to control _that_ new power.”

Lena smiled and laughed along with Kara.  She took a sip of her wine.  “But you were strong from the start?  Could fly?”

“Strong? Yes. Fly? No. Not for the first few months. I could jump great distances and I moved too fast.  I was constantly breaking things,” she said with obvious regret. “I got to the point where I didn’t want to touch anything. It’s why I’m still so clumsy.  Having to hold back the speed and strength all the time… if I’m thinking about too many things and not dedicating at least part of my brain to control, well, you’ve seen it.  When I can dedicate myself to just one thing, I’m ok.”

“What about dancing?” Lena asked.  “You seem good at that.”

“Oh yeah, I like to dance,” Kara responded with a smile.  “I had to learn early in order to go to social occasions for the High Houses on Krypton.  Earth dancing is much more casual and uncoordinated, but a lot of fun.”

Lena called out to some device in the room and requested a specific playlist.  A slow romantic song started up.

“I’ve wanted to ask you for weeks,” she said, holding out her hand, “May I have this dance?”

Kara looked down at the proffered hand and took only a moment to decide.  She took Lena’s hand allowing her to pull them close together for a slow dance.

“I was so jealous of your friend James that night in the club,” the brunette said. “You were so beautiful in that blue dress and I had missed you so much. I’ll admit that I might have done something rash if I had not left. It hurt to see you had chosen him over me.”

“James and I are friends,” Kara responded slowly, “Although in all honesty we did try to date once.  It was disastrous.”  The blonde reaches up and touches Lena’s face.  “Remember, I didn’t have the benefit of time pulling us apart.  I woke up, and learned I had lost you because of aliens hating me and my family.”  She ran her thumb over Lena’s lower lip.  “Before that moment, I thought that you and I might be headed…”

The brunette waited for Kara to continue, wanting to hear her say it.  “Might be headed?”

“Might be heading into a relationship?  Although, I think we kind of had started, but see I was hoping to clarify with you and then Cadmus happened, and oh, Rao, I hated coming into your office with that weird story but everybody kept accusing you and I was trying to prove them wrong,” Kara babbled, getting distressed and as she tried to explain.

Lena leaned up and kissed her gently, but firmly enough to stop her worried rambling.  Kara was the one to take the kiss deeper after just a moment, but it was still just a pleasantly romantic kiss. When the kiss was done the brunette looked up into Kara’s eyes.

“I thought we were beginning a relationship also,” she said.  Her voice had dropped to a burring timbre and it made Kara shiver.  “And Kara, I do not date often.  I have had few people in my life I ever found worth the effort.”  She smiled at the taller woman.  “You are worth any effort.”

The blonde looked down, pleased by Lena’s words.  She started leading them into the next song, as they had stopped doing anything other than swaying lightly as they kissed.

“I think I would like a relationship with you, Lena,” Kara began, “ but do I have enough left for what you want after Supergirl and Kara Danvers take so much out of me?”

“You speak as if you are multiple people.  How does Kal El do it?  Surely he isn’t alone?” Lena responds with a smile.

“Kal? Oh, no, he’s got somebody,” Kara snorted, “She would probably be dragging him in by his ear if he weren’t paying enough attention to her.  But they live together too.  Not to mention she always needs him to rescue her.”  She laughed harder. “She just goes in headfirst into any situation, always in danger.”

“I doubt you’ll ever have to worry about me getting into trouble,” Lena stated dryly.

This time Kara laughed loudly and then kissed Lena so soundly that her knees grew weak.


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks passed after they spoke that evening and acknowledged that they had both wanted to date, to acknowledge what they had was a relationship.  Things had gone a little more smoothly after that.  Lena had learned to follow social media mentions of Supergirl and if they were high, to plan an evening of pizza, or Chinese food, or something else she could order in mass quantities to have waiting for Kara at one of their apartments.  She would usually text the blonde to ask her preference and then go there with food.

If it was a lighter day for Supergirl, Lena might be able to get Kara out to a nicer restaurant.  Lena particularly enjoyed taking Kara nice places, not only because she wanted to spoil her some but because the sleeveless dresses she would wear exposed so much of that lovely sculpted body that Lena dreamed of touching than her typical skirt and cardigan combinations.

Because oh yes, they were still not quite taking things to the bedroom.  Lena was sure if they had one more make out session that ended in “wait!” she would spontaneously combust.

She had made plans for them this evening, to celebrate the anniversary of when they met, which she knew to be a flimsy excuse to celebrate how she was falling so hard for Kara but she was not bothered.  Kara already knew to come over to the CEO’s place when she was done for the day.  Kara had called at about three and said she had to take care of something, but thought that she’d be there around six. However, she was now more than a few hours later than that with no text or call. And she wasn’t answering her cell.

A pounding knock at her door startled her as nobody should be able to get to the penthouse that would pound on her door like that. She hurried over to the door, looking through the peephole to see Alex Danvers’ girlfriend holding up a badge and wearing a NCPD jacket.  Opening the door the quickly she began panicking.

“Has something happened to Kara?” she asked quickly.

“Hey, cool your jets,” Maggie says with her usual attitude.  “I’m here to take you somewhere that doesn’t exist, capiche?”  The smaller woman did her best to reassure Lena with a light squeeze to her wrist.  “Now go, get whatever you need to go on a ride, something comfortable.  You’ll be gone for at least a few hours, maybe more, I dunno’.”

Lena knew better than to ask for any more details.  And frankly the faster she changed and gathered her things the faster they’d get there, wherever ‘there’ was.

***

Lena wasn’t offended when an officious guard in an all black uniform scanned her for weapons and pawed through her purse.  He then handed her a visitors badge and turned his back on the women.  Maggie tilted her head and led Lena up some stairs where Lena saw Kara’s sister in a white lab coat.  There was another woman in scrubs that had blood on them across the bed in between them.

Lena took in the tall red boots on the floor, the ripped Supergirl outfit and red cape thrown over a nearby table and she rushed the rest of the way up.  Maggie caught her by the arm before she could reach out to touch the unconscious blonde on the table.

“Whoa there, cowgirl,” the detective admonished, “slow down.”

“What happened?” she said panicking seeing the long gashes across Kara’s torso, the many cuts and bruises.

Alex turned her and faced the brunette.  “We had a lead on Cyborg Henshaw and a Cadmus cell,” Alex said.  “Our agents could take down most of the Cadmus operatives, but Henshaw and another group of his thugs was a different matter altogether and they went after Supergirl.  Kara and the Cyborg fought for over an hour, Kara trying to take him in cleanly and him using human shields and flat murdering anybody. He finally gave her no choice: her life or his.  He knew that her desire not to kill was his only possible escape.” 

Lena gasped.

“She knew she had to stop him this time, so…” Alex sighed, deflated some, “But the only way she succeeded was a combination of all her strength and a solar flare,” Alex said sadly.  “But his thugs were still there armed and beating her pretty severely before we could get to her.  They were trying their best to kill her in her weakened state.”

“A solar flare?” the brunette asked.

“It’s what her and her cousin call when they exhaust their stored power completely via their heat vision,” Alex answered.  “It’s dangerous because it makes them as weak, if not weaker than us.  So she needs to hang out under the solar lights until some of these injuries heal, then we’ll release her if we can get her to promise to rest.

”She’ll rest,” Lena said firmly.  “I’ll make sure of it.”

Alex was beginning to believe Lena might just be the one who could keep Kara in line.   She saw her girlfriend signaling her out of the room, so she stripped off her gloves and went to her.   Maggie stole a quick kiss which caused Alex to blush and look around to make sure they weren’t seen.  The detective grinned.

“Hey, I’ve got to run, do some paperwork,” she said softly. “You coming by later?”

“I don’t know.” Alex answered.  “I’ll call and let you know.”

“Look,” Maggie jerked her head towards Lena.  “Looks like she got her head out of her ass.  I should talk to all messed up couples.”

Alex laughed and pushed her away.  She looked back and saw the gentle, almost reverent way Lena held Kara’s hand and thought she might just have to like her; maybe.

***

“Look, I’m fine Alex,” Kara complained as her sister and Lena led her into the brunette’s apartment. “I still say I could sleep it off at my place and not inconvenience Lena.”

Alex rolled her eyes. 

“You’re hardly an inconvenience,” Lena replied.  “Maybe I like having you here as my willing prisoner.” She winked at Alex to let her know she was joking. 

However, Kara had enough drugs in her system for the ride that she didn’t know how to be discrete.

“Shhhh! Not in front of my sister,” the blonde said.  Then she grinned goofily at the brunette. “I didn’t know you were that kinky.  I liiiiike it.”

“Oh my god,” Alex practically shoved Kara into Lena’s arms.  Lena nearly dropped her, unaccustomed to how heavy Kara was.  The agent dug a pill bottle out of her back pocket and pushed it into the CEO’s hand.  “She can have one of these, every 4-6 hours, but as you see she isn’t used to feeling them.  Good luck, you have my number now.” 

Lena watched as Alex practically fled.

“Why don’t we go to the couch and we can watch Netflix and order pizza?” Lena said as she led Kara towards the den with the large couch and TV.

“Oooooh, are we gonna’ ‘Netflix and chill?’” Kara asked conspiratorially.  They made it to the couch and Kara curled up against Lena.  “You know, I’ve wanted to ‘chill’ with you but keep getting scared I’m gonna’ hurt you.  You get me so overexcited I think I’m gonna’...”

Lena looked down and realized the blonde had fallen asleep.  ‘Well, that explains a lot,’ she thought.

***

Over three hours later they were still on the couch and the credits were rolling but the sound was muted.  Kara had her head in Lena’s lap and was staring adoringly up at the brunette.  Meanwhile Lena was running her fingers through the thick blonde locks of Kara’s hair.  The blonde was smiling up at her animatedly telling a story with wild hand gestures and occasional sound effects.

“So I grabbed Ray when he tried to fly up behind me and threw him across the room,” Kara laughed, “Believe it not that’s when Sara told Thea I was hot.  It made me blush and almost missed when Oliver told them to try again.”

“Are you sure you’re ok, dear?” Lena asked.  She checked Kara for fever, not that she’d be able to tell since the woman was always extra warm. “I mean, you’re telling me you travelled to an alternate Earth?” The blonde just nodded.  “And while there their team of heroes thought the best first step to eliminating an alien threat, something you do all the time mind you, would be to use you as target practice?”

“Yeah,” Kara giggled.  “I thought it was kind of stupid too, but you know what they say: ‘When in Rome… I guess it’s now when on Earth One…”  The taller woman reached up and touched Lena’s face tenderly.  “And I’m not fevered, dreaming, hallucinating or drugged.  Those pills wore off halfway through the movie.”

“I’m just having a hard time with the idea that you would leave our Earth behind to go fight a potentially deadly battle on another one without letting any of us know where you were or how to get to you,” Lena frowned.  “The implications of other Earths aside, that is both a selfless and at the same time spectacularly selfish action.”

Kara was caught off guard by this.  “I’m… sorry?”

“You should be,” Lena said becoming a little perturbed.  “Don’t you realize you have people here who worry about you?” 

Kara could see the brunette’s jaw clenching and one eyebrow raising in what look like anger.  “I didn’t think it would…”

“You didn’t think?”  Lena said unaccountably angry suddenly. She stood and walked over to the windows.  She didn’t know why she was reacting like this.  It was entirely out of character for her to care what risks a lover was taking and they weren’t officially or even technically lovers yet.  “That’s obvious.” 

“Lena,” Kara groaned as she stood up and followed.  “What’s wrong?  What’s going on here?”

“You just charge into everything, head first like you’re responsible for the world, and now you’re telling me you helped save another Earth, so you’re helping the ‘Multi-verse,’ and I wonder,” Lena trailed off.

“You wonder what?” Kara asked and reached out to hold her from behind.  She heard the other woman’s heart rate, accelerated but steady.

“I wonder when I might lose you.  I’ve never worried about somebody like this, Kara. Other than Lex, I’ve never trusted or cared for anybody, until you,” she said softly. “And you keep doing these things where I think I could lose you.  And then you tell me stories about things I didn’t even know about.  Let alone all the times I see you on TV getting stomped on by some giant ugly alien, or hit with lasers or fireballs or light posts or chunks of concrete!”

Kara reached out and pulled Lena tight against her.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this was upsetting you,” she said.  “But would you want me to let innocent people die?”

“No,” Lena mumbled into the taller woman’s chest where she rested her head.  “I just never realized how scared I would get until just now: hearing these stories while you’re laid up bandaged up and bruised.  It really hit me.  You could’ve died over there and I would’ve never known what happened.  My friend Kara would have just never come back after I put my mother in jail.  I would’ve lost my best friend; National City would’ve lost its hero… How do you recover from that?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t think of the possibility that I wasn’t going to come back,” the blonde said.  “I just knew I owed a debt to Barry.  And I knew from Krypton’s history that the Dominators were nasty business, but could be beaten.”

Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes seriously and said decisively, “I want to know.  From now on if you’re going to do something so extreme I need to know ahead of time.”  She fisted her hands into the blonde’s hair and pulled her down, then kissed her with the power of all of the built up anxiety of the last several weeks. The taller woman was happy to engage in the passionate kisses that Lena seemed to want.  This went on until Lena pulled away gasping for air.  “I need you in my life, Kara. You snuck up on me and became essential to me, somehow.”

Kara smiled down at her.  “You became essential to me when you built the alien detection device, but still held it off the market because of our debates and my article. Oh! And the night you told Jess I was to always be let in right away I was an absolute goner.  I nearly forgot why I was there for a minute.”

They stood there for a while longer, content to hold each other and bask in the sun. Then suddenly Lena looked up at the taller woman and one eyebrow rose.

“Now tell me more about this ‘Sara’.”

***

Lena, being the CEO of L Corp, could delegate a great deal of her work and communicate more from email or over her phone.  She had done this for the last couple of days.  Yet, now that Kara was stable and behaving rationally she decided to go ahead into the office for one important meeting with some German investors that had been setup months ago.  Kara had promised to rest and take care of herself claiming she would sleep or read the whole time anyway.  The blonde said that the more she rested and soaked up sun, the quicker her powers might recharge.  As the brunette understood it, only a severe spike of the Kryptonian version of adrenaline would help otherwise, so rest and sunlight seemed the best course.

Lena left thinking she could have her meeting and get home quickly.  Maybe pickup some of Kara’s favorite Chinese food on the way home.  Leaving the meeting she found it was one of National City’s rare miserable rainy afternoons. Surely the blonde had opted to sleep since she couldn’t get sunlight.

When she got back in the apartment however, Kara wasn’t on the couch where she had left her.  The brunette set the food containers down in the kitchen and wandered around until she found the blonde standing out on the balcony in the rain.  She had taken off her socks. Her jeans were stuck to her like a second skin and she had taken off her shirt leaving herself in a tank top.  The tank top was see-through from the rain and clung to her every curve.

Lena walked over to the balcony door and slid it open.

“You know we’re going to have to redo all of those bandages now, don’t you,” she pointed out. Blood was seeping through a few of the bandages under her tank top and all of them were soaked through.  “Come on.”  She held her hand out and smiled encouraging Kara to take it and come in.  “What were you thinking anyway?”

“I’ve never felt it like this,” Kara said happily and closed her eyes again.

“Never felt what?” Lena said, confusion written across her face.

“Lena, I’ve only been without powers a handful of times on Earth.  I’ve never felt Earth’s rain like this before,” she turned to the brunette and tugged her by the outstretched hand into an embrace. “It’s wonderful!”

Lena squeaked as she was caught off guard, not expecting to be brought fully into the rain wearing a dress and heals.  Kara caught her and pulled her in tight, flinching slightly when Lena grabbed her biceps for balance, as the left one had a still unhealed laceration. 

The brunette worriedly let go of the blonde’s wounded arm, Kara leaned in to kiss Lena passionately.  Lena was overwhelmed by the blonde’s sudden ardor.  Kara had inadvertently trapped the brunette’s arms and the only place Lena had for her free hand had been to lay her palm over Kara’s heart. Lena loved the way Kara’s heartbeat felt so the strong and steady beneath her fingertips.

The brunette had to pull back from the kiss for breath and Kara took that as an opportunity to nibble along her jaw line and down her neck which made Lena gasp and reach up to tangle her hands in the blonde’s wavy hair.  “Kara,” Lena whimpered.

“I always wondered why so many movies and books had people kissing or making love in the rain,” Kara commented, her voice was about an octave lower than normal.  Lena gasped as the blonde mentioned making love.  Her knees felt weak.  “I think I can see the appeal now.  It helps if you can truly feel the rain on your skin.”  She continued to run her tongue down the column of Lena’s neck, stopping only when she reached the edge of the now soaked dress. “It tastes delicious on your skin, but I bet that’s just you, isn’t it?”

“Oh God,” Lena moaned then dragged Kara back up by the hair to kiss her more. She felt Kara’s hands smooth down her back and pull her completely flush against her.  Then her hands were firmly cupping Lena’s ass and squeezing, separating.

Lena puts a hand to Kara’s chest pushing away very reluctantly.  “We can’t,” she said, panting, very frustrated.  She was glad for the cold of the rain now.

“We can, and I’ve been thinking about it all afternoon,” Kara answered her, pursuing her gently.  “My being powerless is a blessing in a way Lena.”

“I don’t understand,” she said as she attempted to blink away the haze of lust.

“There are little things like you can mark me if you want,” Kara smirked.  “You can’t once I’m back to normal.” She took another step towards Lena who continued stepping back seemingly fleeing into the penthouse.  “But the big one is I don’t have to concentrate on holding back.  I can truly lose control and feel.”  The blonde took two quick steps and was kissing Lena again.  “I’ve never felt an orgasm with another person without concentrating on keeping in control of everything.  Wouldn’t you like to be the first person to make me lose all control?”

Lena groaned.  “Your injuries…”

“Are not going to get worse,” Kara answered.

“But won’t they hurt?” Lena asked

“I don’t care about the pain,” Kara answered still pursuing her.  She leaned forward and kissed Lena again, more gently this time.  “Please, Lena,” she pleaded.  “I want to be with you.  And I want you to show me how this feels.”

Lena’s resolve broke and she grabbed Kara’s hand and led her back to the bedroom.  When they stood next to the bed she turned around, presenting the zipper of her dress to Kara.  “Help me with this, darling?” she asked softly.

The blonde was more than happy to oblige and pulled the zipper down slowly, exposing the alabaster skin she wanted to caress.  She placed feather light kisses along the path of exposed skin until the dress was completely unzipped.  The blonde ran her fingers back up the inside of the dress opening it up further until it was starting to fall off Lena’s body at which point the other woman crossed her arms to keep it from sliding off and turned around with a sexy smile.

Kara stepped forward and pulled Lena into her arms, kissing her soundly one hand exploring the soft skin of her back, the other reaching up and pulling the pins out of the brunette’s bun letting the smooth, lovely hair fall down in a wave.  After running her hand through the silken hair she loved to touch, she brought both hands back around to Lena's shoulders, trailing fingertips down the brunette’s arms.  When she encountered where Lena was holding her dress she looked up in her eyes for permission to finish removing the dress off her arms.  Lena nodded then leaned forward to kiss her and let go of the dress.

The blonde could feel Lena smiling into the kiss as Kara chased the rest of the dress off her hips and let it fall to the floor.  She stepped back and took in Lena’s stunning body in the lacy lingerie and fine stockings and whimpered.  When she attempted to continue undressing the brunette her hands were slapped.

“Let’s get some of those wet clothes off of you thank you very much,” Lena remarked.  She had been fantasizing about seeing how far those muscles went for a long time after running her hands over the well defined biceps the very first time.

Lena reached for the button on Kara’s jeans, unzipping them, but leaving them in place to return to the soaked tank top.  She grabbed the edge of the sodden scrap of cotton and pulled it quickly over Kara’s head and threw it to the side, out of the way.   There were still bandages on Kara’s chest and stomach and it made her pause but Kara grabbed her by the chin and made her look up into her eyes.

“I’ll be ok,” she assured, “unless you find it too horrifying to touch.”

Lena looked past the injuries to the rippling muscles, flexing as Kara moved and admitted to herself that if Kara was ok with it, she was too.  “I’m fine.”

The brunette then began trying to push the wet jeans down Kara’s hips and was stymied by their tightness.  Kara hooked her thumbs into the material and pushed down with her until she could kick away the pants and was standing naked before the CEO.  The blonde stepped into the other woman again, reveling in the skin to skin contact and their nearness in height with Kara barefoot and Lena’s still in her stilettos. The contact gave her chills.

She reached a hand up to touch Lena but Lena took her by the wrist and turned her so she could press her down into the bed.  Lena then crawled onto the bed straddling Kara, rolling her wet aching core over those beautifully sculpted abs for just a moment before leaning down to catch both of Kara’s arms and extend them over her head.

“Do you feel how you excite me?  How wet you’ve made me?” Lena whispered into her ear.  Kara whimpered in response and tried to kiss her.  Lena pulled back.  “No, Kara, I’m going to give you what you asked for, but you have to do as I say this time, understand?”

“Yes,” Kara answered breathily and sibilant.

“Keep your hands here,” Lena pressed on the extended hands and leaned in to kiss Kara.  She laid her whole body over the blonde, sliding down to straddle her legs over Kara’s.  She made sure to rub the lace of her bra over Kara’s pebbling nipples even as she ran her fingernails lightly down the undamaged arm.  Kara was unconsciously moving and moaning in reaction to everything Lena did.  “Let me do the work, Kara.”

“Oh, Rao, Lena,” Kara moaned.

Lena smiled at the blonde’s reaction and moved down to bite along the proud jaw line which caused Kara to roll her head back, mouth open and panting.  She nibbled and sucked down the long throat, while caressing every inch of skin she could reach, finding Kara very sensitive to the action.  Taking into account what she said earlier, she decided  that she would be the first, and hopefully only person to mark this lovely neck with love marks and she spent  a great deal of time and attention doing so.  Kara was writhing beneath her and flexing her fists rhythmically by the time Lena was satisfied and moved further down.

Lena left open mouthed kisses and bites down the blondes chest even as she balanced on an elbow and concentrated on dragging the heel of her right stiletto ever so carefully up and down the inside of Kara’s leg. The blonde actually opened her eyes, stared into her eyes and moaned so beautifully that Lena nearly came then and there.  When Lena repeated the maneuver on the other side but with a little more force Kara threw her head back and shuddered.  Broken phrases in what Lena could only assume was Kryptonese flowed from Kara’s mouth in a pleading tone.

The brunette sucked one rock hard nipple into her mouth even as she continued to tease Kara with long strokes of her fingernails over her chest, around her ribs and back up to the other nipple.  Sucking hard on one nipple and rolling the other firmly between her fingers, Kara all but surged into Lena’s face and the brunette lay down more heavily on her for a few moments until she adjusted.

Lena moved her hand down to the nearest hip, and on a hunch scratched firmly and slowly  on the inside of the blondes hip only to have her surge up and again, more Kryptonese and Lena’s name falling from Kara’s lips even as her panting became more pronounced.  She traced along the inside of the blonde upper thigh almost to her labia, impressed by the moisture collecting there, thrilled by the way Kara was spreading herself open instinctively.  The brunette repeated this by switching nipples very happily sucking on the other one and using the other hand to trace her way through every sensitive spot.

When she felt she had worked Kara up significantly, she stopped what she was doing and returned to kissing her, not missing the small whine at the loss of other sensations.  But Lena reached down and inserted one finger into the blonde very slowly feeling how very wet Kara had become, how magnificent Kara felt inside.   Kara tried to tilt her hips up, to get a better angle but Lena used the heel of her other hand to keep her steady and stopped what she was doing.  Kara opened her eyes and looked at the CEO who smirked and said, “Not yet.”

Kara groaned.

Lena became relentless then. She would pump a finger in and out of the blonde while biting on her neck or chest, which Kara seemed to enjoy immensely, and then would stop altogether and move to gently licking another part of her body.  After doing this several times, Lena entered Kara with two fingers while scratching her nails along one of her inner thighs and sucking on the side of her breast.  Right before it felt like she could come, she pulled out again and Kara actually moaned in Kryptonese this time.

Lena smiled, leaning in to kiss the blonde gently then kissing her way down Kara’s body made it all the way to her center and spread her labia wide with her thumbs and reveled in the evidence of excitement she saw there.   She peeked up and as expected Kara was staring down at her hungrily.  The brunette leaned in and took the significantly swollen bud in her mouth, holding it there, letting Kara get excited by it and when she felt the blonde try to grind down into her she quickly entered her with three fingers.

Then she started pumping fingers in and out and licking Kara’s clit in earnest. From what she could tell it was exactly what Kara needed as almost immediately she began crying out in English and Kryptonese and just plain moaning.  She was not making any sense, but she sounded wonderful and looked even better in the throes of passion. Then suddenly she was there and it was all Lena could do to hang on and ride out the orgasm, even as a glorious surge of moisture covered her.  After that she moved up Kara’s body, but left her fingers in.  She kissed Kara as senseless as she started moving her fingers again.

Kara clung to her as she came a second then third time. After the fourth, Kara weakly begged her to stop. Lena carefully removed her fingers and affectionately smiled down at her.  “I hope that was sufficient?”  She stroked Kara’s body lovingly and generally tried to comfort her.

“Umhmm,” Kara agreed lazily.  Eyes still closed.  “Never felt that before.”

Lena had to admit her ego loved that.

“Problem is,” Kara said, “I don’t think I can move.”  She opened an eye and looked at Lena.  “You broke me.”

Lena laughed and leaned down to kiss the blonde.  They kissed for a long while before Kara grinned.

“You know, if you were so inclined,” the blonde said slyly, “there’s no reason you couldn’t come, sit up here and take advantage of the one part of my body you didn’t exhaust.”

Lena laughed again, a little shocked at Kara’s playfulness but enjoying it.  Then the brunette took advantage of the offer.

They made love like this a several times through the night until Kara literally passed out and Lena cuddled up against her after sending Jess an email that she would be taking the next day off and she did not want to be disturbed. 

***

Lena woke up feeling gloriously sore from the night before and smiled.  She stretched her hand out to where she hoped Kara would still be laying and found empty sheets.  The brunette recognized she heard the shower running and realized where Kara must be.  That quickly earned her full attention and she rolled out of bed with every intention of joining Kara.

Padding across the room naked, she stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and stared.  Through the thick glass of her spacious shower she observed Kara leaning against the wall by her hands, her head and upper body under the water sluicing down over her.  Lena bit her lip to avoid groaning, still amazed at all the muscles and definition that Kara hid underneath her underwhelming wardrobe. She looked like a statue of a Greek goddess come to life, all sinew and muscle and the brunette’s fingers itched to get back to touching her.

Moving quickly and quietly into the room Lena opened the shower door and murmured a soft good morning to Kara while running her hands down the blonde’s body.  She was a prime model for every muscle group Lena learned in college biology.  The brunette hummed as she traced the individual bands of Kara’s lats then down into her obliques which she followed back around to the front of her body.  Kara snorted.

“You’d be amazed by how many people are turned off by my muscles,” Kara said then turned around into Lena’s embrace.  “You seem to enjoy them.”

Lena grinned.  “Oh yes, I do.”  She ran her hands all over Kara’s body again as if to prove it.

“Just so you know,” Kara said worriedly, “this is about as fat as I have gotten since I’ve been Supergirl.  I haven’t been burning as many calories since the injury so my body is trying to pack on reserves.”

Lena looked down then raised her eyebrow in disbelief.  “This is fat?”

“Well, there is a small layer of fat over everything right now,” Kara answered.  “I don’t bulk up too much, I just get lean.  When I have to fight a lot or fly a lot it will disappear.”  The blonde leaned down and kissed her.  “I hope that won’t bother you.”

“It might bother me if I don’t get to touch you as often as I like, but not for that reason,” Lena responded with a smirk.  Kara smiled then leaned down to kiss her.  When they broke away from the kiss Lena traced the cuts along the blonde’s torso.  “These are starting to close.  They look a lot better than they did yesterday.”

“Yeah?” Kara asked.  “That’s a good sign.”  Kara didn’t want to talk about her injuries any more so she went back to kissing Lena, pulling their bodies flush against each other, moaning at the contact.

Lena was happy to indulge her in a quick ‘morning delight’ in the shower before the water started getting cooler.  After that the brunette insisted they actually wash off and leave the shower.  The blonde dried quickly, leaving her hair mostly wet and covered only her lower half in a towel to head into the kitchen which was going to drive Lena to distraction.

“Have you no modesty Kara?”  Lena asked loudly toweling out her hair.

“Stomach trumps modesty I’m afraid,” she replied.  “How do you like your eggs?”

Lena laughed.  “You know today is the day my housekeeper…” Lena said only to be interrupted by a squeal and Spanish cursing, and then she finished to herself while quickly putting on a robe and grabbing another to bring Kara, “…comes over.”

***

After the slightly embarrassing incident with the housekeeper and an enormous breakfast Kara was content to hang out on the balcony and bask in the sun light. She asked Lena if she had any drawing supplies, which Lena did not, so the blonde just meditated instead.  Lena was on a nearby lounger working on her laptop which Kara tuned out.  It was peaceful up here, the mountain view reminding her slightly of her bedroom on Krypton.

Suddenly there was a feeling like her cells were overloading again and all her senses overflowed with input.  She was glad she was already meditating and concentrating on everything around her otherwise she might not have controlled the reactions so well.  Usually when she got her powers back she was desperate to recue somebody so she could put them to instant use.

“Lena, want to see something neat?” Kara asked. She took off her shirt and smiled.

“Kara, I think I’ve seen,” she started to respond thinking Kara was flirting then watched in amazement as her wounds healed like magic.   

“I’m so happy to hear your heartbeat again,” Kara said shyly.  “It is a constant I have quickly come to love.”

Lena set her laptop aside and stood, coming over to touch where the wounds had been.  “They’re just gone, no scars?”

The blonde nodded.

“How did you get this one then?” Lena asked touching her eyebrow.

“I was eleven, on Krypton,” Kara answered.  “I tripped and hit the corner of a table.”

Kara put her shirt back on, much to Lena’s regret.

“So your powers are back?” Lena asked, almost disappointed.  It had been pleasant to be off to take care of the blonde.

“Yes,” Kara answered quietly, reading the sadness in Lena’s eyes.  “But we still have the rest of today together, right?  Nobody has to know right away.”

The blonde kissed Lena thoroughly and when the CEO started responding passionately, Kara picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the penthouse. Lena felt a little thrill at the maneuver. 

“Kara,” Lena said when she had to break away for air.  “Where are we going dear?”

“The bedroom, of course,” Kara replied smiling, “so that you can really feel those muscles you like now that they’re back to one hundred percent.”  She leaned back in and kissed Lena enthusiastically again, then spoke, “Not to mention there are a couple of things I can do a little differently with my powers back.”

Lena groaned as Kara laid her down on the bed gently.  Watching the blonde strip down again, she wasn’t sure she would survive an enthusiastic and healthy Kryptonian, _‘but oh what a way to go’_ she thought.

***

After their lazy morning Lena did have to take some time out to join a conference call with the head of a Japanese subsidiary that was performing very well under the new L-Corp structure.  Lex’s vision had not been as popular in Japan as it was in other places. 

When she got off the call she found the blonde floating cross legged above the chair on the balcony absorbing as much sun as possible.  She was also happily eating. Lena had been vaguely aware that Kara had fixed herself a second lunch consisting of multiple sandwiches.

“How do you do that?” Lena asked baffled.

Kara looked back slightly chagrined.  “I told you I need to eat quite a lot, and now that I’m really healing, I’ll have a day where I feel like I can’t catch up.  But I should be fine by tomorrow or the next day.”

“I meant just float there,” Lena clarified and stifled a laugh. She indicated the way the blonde still just hovered slightly higher than the chair.

“Oh,” the blonde laughed and shrugged, “I’m not good at explaining it but it can be explained by science. I liked chemistry and astronomy, or even art, better than physics, so I am not nearly qualified to have an intelligent conversation about most of my powers. Maybe I’ll take you to see Kelex once Winn finishes repairing it and it can explain the details.  Alex is even better at the explanation than me.” 

“What’s a Kelex?” Lena asked. 

Kara began explaining what had happened before she had ever come to see her back when the Medusa problem started. After hearing the whole story of Kara’s discovery at the Fortress of Solitude Lena understood why the blonde spoke of being disappointed with parents that fateful night.

Lena felt the weight of that night again, but now with a joint perspective it didn’t feel so lonely.  They had both experienced loss and disillusionment.  She walked over to Kara and the blonde stood up in front of her. Lena put her arms around the blonde’s neck, teasing a hand into her hair and pulling her into a searing kiss.  The next thing she knew, they were both floating.

***

Epilogue

One year later

They had both settled back into normal routines, Lena back to L-Corp and Kara back to being yelled at by Snapper.  They were both irritated about having less time with each other, so they made sure to always come together at the end of the day.  Sometimes Kara would show up after a long night as Supergirl; other times Lena showed up at Kara’s place to join game night.  Alex and Kara expanded sisters’ nights to include Maggie and Lena except for once a month.

Alex had accepted Lena finally and called her whenever Kara was injured or there was a particularly tough fight so Lena would know Kara was ok. Lena began working with the DEO occasionally in private to improve some of their resources based on L-Corp research.  She had also given all of Lex’s research to them early on which helped in a lot of ways.  

Maggie offered to have Lex roughed up in prison every time he did something to make Lena’s life difficult.  Lena never knew if she was serious.  In the end they didn’t it didn’t matter because one of the guards Lex tried to bribe one day was an alien who wanted revenge on Lex for losing his family to one of Lex’s plots.  Lena was informed that he had been liquefied internally from a slow acting poison.  There was little to bury but toxins.  After that even Lillian was quiet.

However tonight, the couple was meeting at the club that Lena had originally seen Kara at with her friends that fateful night so long ago. Yet Kara was running a bit late.  Lena had asked for a table overlooking the dance floor and was enjoying a glass of wine while waiting for the blonde.  Suddenly she felt a pair of lips and a particularly unique cool breath next to her ear.  Kara often did this just to make her shiver.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone?” the blonde asked.

“Waiting for the woman that I love,” Lena answered with a smile.  She felt the blonde smile and kiss her cheek, and then the taller woman came around from behind her and sat down.

Lena’s heart felt as if it skipped a beat, seeing Kara in that blue dress she had wore to this club before; the very same dress that had captivated her while her heart fell like a stone watching Kara dance with James Olsen. Kara seemed to notice the effect she was having as she smiled somewhat bashfully.

“I have something I wanted to give you, but I’m not sure what you will think,” Kara said shyly.

“If it’s from you I’ll love it,” Lena answered.

Kara reached into her bag and pulled out a medium jewelry box and set it between them on the table.  Lena opened it to find a bracelet made of a metal she couldn’t identify.  Carved into it were long rows of tiny engravings of Kryptonese script. With wonder Lena traced some of the script with her fingertip before looking up at Kara.

“What does it say?” the brunette asked breathily.

“It’s an abbreviated history of the House of El, my history, how I got here and my overall history on Earth,” Kara answered.  “I molded it out of metal from the ship I came in and carved the scripting myself.” 

The blonde reached across the table and turned the bracelet over in Lena’s hand so she could see the engravings on the inside.  “And this is where I met you.”   She traced a line and smiled, then traced another “and the things we have been through together.” Finally she pointed to the last line. 

Lena saw Kara’s name in Kryptonese and what looked like her own.  Her heart stuttered as she asked, “And the last line?”

“That is where the Scion of the House of El asks the Scion of the House Luther to join her in marriage,” Kara answered nervously.  

And though Lena hadn’t see it happen, there was a ring box in front of her, a very simple diamond ring on display and a tense blonde across from her waiting breathlessly.

“House Luthor would be honored,” Lena said with a smile, then stood up and kissed the blonde.  Kara slipped the ring onto her finger. ‘ _It fits perfectly of course’_ she thought. After that Kara placed the bracelet onto her wrist then held her tightly. 

From behind, she heard a group cheering and realized that Kara had likely brought their entire group of friends.  She could hear Jess and James, Winn and Mon El, Maggie and Alex among others with commentary but all she really knew was the blonde before her.  She felt hands coming up to touch the two of them in congratulations but she only had eyes for Kara at that moment.

Kara, her Kara had given her a family, despite all of Lena’s mistakes and misgivings. She had given her unconditional love; real love, a real family.  Lena planned to give back as many years of happiness as she could manage to the most deserving woman she had ever known.  She may never feel she was worthy of this love, but Kara did, and that’s all that would ever matter to Lena. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, as i said, this little plot bunny got away from me. Based on one simple line from the Charlie Puth song. So, I'm not sure why this chapter had to get smutty except, have you SEEN these two ladies?
> 
> And as much as I am out of practice writing, I hope it wasn't a total train wreck and can be enjoyed in the spirit of sharing love of SuperCorp.
> 
> Thank you to anybody who made it to the end. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't written much in years, but the SuperCorp pairing just grabs me and I keep getting plot bunnies stuck in my head. This was supposed to be a small scene, a drabble. It really got away from me. I had some beta help from jainasolo9020 however I don't think I cooperated nearly enough for her to take the blame for my meandering tenses, etc. So, all writing problems/errors are my own.
> 
> Oh, and I really do appreciate any commentary, critiques or whatever. Who doesn't?


End file.
